


Steve and his Eagle

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Harry Potter, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have become known as the protectors and guardians to the innocent people. Lately, Steve has had his own little protector with him in those fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and his Eagle

**Steve and his Eagle**

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning(S):** **AU, slash, oneshot, Animagus Harry**

**Summary:** The Avengers have become known as the protectors and guardians to the innocent people. Lately, Steve has had his own little protector with him in those fights.

* * *

“To your left, Cap!” Tony called over the communication link as he flew overhead, blasting the ground in front of the latest group of Hydra thugs they were fighting.

Leaping to the side, Steve brought up his shield to deflect the bullets being shot at him then jumped up and charged towards them while they were trying to reload. Using brute force he slammed his shield into two of them and flung them to the ground. Before he could turn around he heard a familiar scream from above and felt a grin stretch across his lips.

Grabbing one of the thugs, Steve threw him away from him where he struck a tree then watched as the large graceful form of the familiar giant American bald eagle that took to following him around swooped down and latched onto the arm of a thug and dug his talons into it, causing the man to drop the gun and try to shake his arm to displace the eagle.

Seeing an almost exasperated look from the eagle, Steve made his way over and knocked the final thug over the head and watched as he dropped to the ground, unconscious. 

“You aren't supposed to be here. You got hurt last time and are supposed to be resting.” He said, holding his arm out to the eagle who quickly took the invitation and landed on the padded arm.

Giving a small chirp, the eagle pressed his white head into the two fingers stroking over it.

“Stop acting cute, Harry. I'm mad at you for putting yourself at risk and coming out here, Harry.” Steve said, frowning at him.

Rolling his eyes, the eagle hopped off his arm and landed on the ground before he started to shake and change. It's body started to morph and before long a wild dark haired man with green eyes stood in front of him.

“You know I'm always going to come, Steve.” Harry said, stretching, bones popping as they got used to being in this form again.

“I don't want you following us and coming when you're hurt. You might end up hurt even worse.” Steve said.

“I know, but I need you to trust that I know when I'm too hurt and trust that I won't come at that point.”

Sighing, Steve picked up his shield then wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist and led him towards where the jet was waiting for the team to return.

“I'm allowed to worry and not want you out here when you're hurt.” Steve defended, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

“I know and I'm not asking you not to and the feelings are mutual when you're hurt as well.”

Giving a soft smile, Steve lets get back to the jet so that Tony can grill you about how you escaped the tower this time and by what magic.”

“Wanna know my secret?” Harry asked in a whisper with sparkling eyes and a grin.

Grinning, Steve said, “I swear I won't tell.”

“I don't use any magic...Jarvis just likes me and lets me out.”

Snorting, Steve shook his head and said, “Yeah he won't guess that you little imp.”

“Hey someone's gotta keep Tony on his feet.” Harry said with a shrug.

Chuckling, Steve gave him a slight squeeze. “You sure do do that.”

** ****END STORY**** **

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little oneshot that I wrote while I was unable to sleep so I'm sure there are probably some errors that I missed. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
